Kamen Rider Kaze Debut!
by The Wild Fang
Summary: One Shot. If I wanted to make a debut for my OC Rider, Kamen Rider Kaze, this is how I'll do it.


**One Shot – A Stray Rider Appears!**

**(This occurs during the Movie War Mega Max arc in Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, also kinda like a debut for my OC character, Kamen Rider Kaze. Why in the world would I want to do this? Because I'm feeling a little bit random today… ^^")**

As Shotaro and Philip transformed into Kamen Rider W, Eiji to Kamen Rider OOO and Gentarou changes into Kamen Rider Fourze, Double told the other two riders to go ahead to look for Kannagi while they are dealing with the Foundation X and the Zodiarts.

As they went on to go after Kannagi, he let his minions, the Mutamits to stall them more time as he was getting on his way towards his ship to make it to the space, the Exodus, in order to rule the galaxy with his newfound powers.

As Fourze and OOO are handling the Mutamits, it seems like they have the upper hand, which pushes them back as they stands up.

"At this rate, Kannagi is getting ahead of us and there's no way that we can reach him after he went out to space," OOO said with a concern tone.

"There's no way I'll let him have his way, abusing the power of a friend of mine for the sake of evil purposes!" Fourze stated as he also tried to stand up from his fall as well and as the two Mutamits are getting closer to them, at first, both of them wanted to use their Medal Combos and Astroswitches in order to defeat them together at once. But before they wanted to use it, a sound of a superbike can be heard from far away as both OOO and Fourze as well as two Mutamits are looking at a horizon and saw a man wearing black jacket with black pants as well as his white shoes with blue lines and such as the man parks right beside the riders.

"Eh? Who is this guy? Where did he come from?" Fourze asked as the man takes off his helmet and he was looking around.

"A-no… excuse me, are you lost or something?" OOO asked the man in concern, which he looked at him with full of surprise.

**(Insert song: Tadaima from Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? OST)**

"No way? You're Kamen Rider OOOs, right? Man, I never thought that I'll be meeting you here at a place like this! It's nice meeting ya'!" the man shouted happily as he shakes OOO's hand in a fast manner, which makes OOO bows down a little bit as he placed his left hand behind his helmet, clearly like the complement from the man as Fourze came to him as he introduced himself.

"My name is Kisaragi Gentarou, Kamen Rider Fourze! And it is my mission to make everyone around me and Riders that I met to become my buddies!" Fourze stated as he bumps his fist on his chest before pointing his fist onto the man, which leaves him confused for a bit.

"Never heard of you…" the man stated, which makes Fourze fell off a little bit from where he's standing. "Hey, this isn't Elemental City… where the heck am I?" the man asked the both of the riders.

"Elemental City? What kind of city is that?" OOO asked him.

"This isn't Elemental City?" the man said in shock as he scratches his head. "I guess I must be off track again! Geez, my Heart of the Wind sure has a mind of its own!" the man added.

"Heart of the Wind? What's that?" OOO tried to ask him.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Um, can we talk later? We still got to handle these guys first…" Fourze reminded OOO as the Mutamits are preparing to go for another attack. "Hey, kiddo, I think you should stay back if you don't want to get hurt."

"That doesn't look like an Infected… but if it's a kaijin, I guess I should help out," the man stated as he mounted off from his bike before facing the two Mutamits in front of him.

"Kimi, those guys are dangerous! These guys mean business here…" OOO reminded the man as he looked behind him with an assured look on his face.

"Don't worry, you two. I can handle these guys with my E-Scanner on my waist."

"E-Scanner?" both of the Riders said in confusion as the man slides his E-Scanner from his left to the middle.

**= READY! =**

"Eh? Are you…?" OOO tried to ask him as the man take out the cartridge from his belt to the right as he makes a big arc of circle above him to the left as his left arm is at the back. While doing so, the cartridge that he held turns from plain white to green, which it shows that it was ready to use.

"Henshin!" the man shouted as he swipes the cartridge from left to right at the top of the belt before slots it back in to commence his transformation.

**= SCANNED, TRANSFORM! =**

As the belt declares it, the wind begin to blew hard towards the man as his transformation begins from his feet and makes it all the way to the top of his head, which leaves the other Mutamits in surprise.

"Another Kamen Rider?" one of the Mutamits said in shock.

**= KAZE! =**

**(Insert Song: Cyclone Effect from Labor Day)**

As the transformation is completed, he is now in dark green bodysuit with green armor, have a pair of retractable "wings" at his back, his helmet design was similar to Kamen Rider Ichigo, without the antenna as the colours of his helmet was green with emerald eyes. The tornado that was rested on his forehead helmet andtwo all white magatamas on his chest armor in horizontal position are both representing his element, which is the wind and the rider took a glance over his enemy and pointed towards it with his left index finger.

"Saa… arashi ga kuru no…" **(Now then, when the storm's coming…)** he added as he flicks his thumb and continues on after he flicks his middle finger to make a shape of a triangle with all three fingers. "…junbi wa ii?" **(…are you ready?)**

"Whoa! What a catchy catchphrase! That's it! I've decided to make you my buddy!" Fourze said as he advanced forward to the Wind Rider as OOO was thinking what sort of phrase he should have.

"I wish I have my own phrase to say it…" OOO mutters as Mutamits step forward and pointed to the new rider that was appeared in front of them.

"Who the heck are you?" the Mutamit asked him.

"Ore wa, Kamen Rider Kaze! Let me show you… the Heart of the Wind!" Kaze shouted as he rushes forward and began to attack both of them simultaneously, which leaves the other two a little bit surprised.

"Is he going to be okay? Trying to beat those two with only his fists and kicks?" OOO ponders for a bit.

"Come to think of it, he doesn't have any weapons that he brought along with him, right?" Fourze said as Kaze jumps back from the attack as both Fourze and OOO enters the fray as well and the three riders are started to attack both of the Mutamits.

As Fourze and OOO handles one of the Mutamits, the other one was facing the agile Rider as Kaze manages to land a strong blow onto the Mutamit, forcing it to step back to regroup.

**= CHAINSAW =**

**= CHEN-SAA ON! =**

Fourze activates the Chainsaw Switch and began to kick the Mutamit and manage to deliver some heavy blow towards it as OOO takes out his O Scanner and scans his medals once again.

**= SCANNING CHARGE! =**

OOO uses his Hopper legs and launches himself high to the sky and three rings with different colours appears as he dives down inside the three rings for a Rider Kick towards the Mutamit and as the move connected, the Mutamit went for a big explosion and OOO lands right after that. As Kaze turn his back from the Mutamit behind him and watches the battle that was happening in front of him…

"Kaze! Watch out behind you!" Fourze shouted as Kaze casually takes out his cartridge from the left and scans it from right to left before slots in back for the belt to announce it.

**= SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER! =**

"El Viento…" Kaze announced it as a mini tornado was began compressing itself onto his right foot and when the Mutamit is within range, he does the roundhouse kick or also known as Kabuto Rider Kick before he lands back on his foot and does the Kabuto hand trademark, which is raising and pointing his right index finger to the sky as the Mutamit fell down and explodes behind him.

**(End of Insert Song)**

After the battle, Kaze de-transformed himself and walk towards OOO and Fourze before he gets a phone call and answers it.

"Storm speaking…"

**(Insert song: Onakasuita from To Aru Majutsu No Index OST)**

"_Storm Ryder, where in the world are you? Are you lost or something? Get back to the city! The Infected is starting to go on a rampage here!_" the female caller shouted at him in full of anger as at the background of the call, he can hear some sort of roar.

"B-but, Aqua-chan…" as Storm tried to explain what was happening, the call was already off, which leaves him in a sighed of defeat for a moment. "Well, so much for trying to explain to her… I guess I should tell her after we done dealing that Infected in the city… let's just hope that my Heart of the Wind doesn't lead me to another city... wherever I am right now."

**(End of Insert Song)**

As he walks back to his Wind Cutter, both OOO and Fourze walk towards him and trying to ask him.

"Thanks for your help. Um, we didn't get your name…" OOO said as Storm just wears his helmet and started his ride.

"The name's Storm Ryder, a Rider of the Wind. As much as I wanted to chat along, but there are things that I gotta do for the time being. I don't wanna make Aqua-chan angry over my silliness…" Storm said with a sweatdrop as he speeds away from both of OOO and Fourze's view.

"Kamen Rider Kaze… it seems that there is a rider based on the elements of the world, huh?" OOO ponders.

"Don't you think that his name is kinda weird? Also, who's Aqua-chan that he mentioned just now?" Fourze asked OOO, which leaves both of them dumbfounded for a moment until…

"Ah! We gotta stop Kannagi from going to space! Let's hurry!" OOO shouted in surprise as he remembers what he should do as both of them rides on their bikes and head towards their destination, the Exodus.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. If I have to make my OC Rider a debut right after Fourze, this is how I'm going to introduce it as the battle goes on. Well, I guess I'll get back to my other FanFics and began making a Movie Fic for my Kamen Rider Kaze as well. What title will it be? That's for me to know, and you guys to find out. Later, yo!**


End file.
